


Past Times

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amnesiac Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel Promptober, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: After traveling from 2007 to 2057, Sam and Dean Winchester encounter Castiel. Castiel's memories start to return, but it's not all a good thing.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Build and Moonlight





	Past Times

Dean and his traveling companions, including Rowena, decided to stay in Waterville overnight. They found an abandoned motel and scoped out a couple of rooms with adjoining internal doors. They quickly built a small barricade outside of the doors by using a couple of dumpsters and the car they were driving. Dean surveyed their handiwork from the doorway of his motel room, before locking the door and sliding the chain lock. The barricade might not keep the zombies out, but they sure would make a lot of noise if they tried to come close to the rooms. 

He walked into the adjoining room to see what the others were doing. Rowena had created some magic lights to shimmer throughout the room. It cast a subtle purple glow that caused everything to shimmer. She and Sam were reheating some beans over a magical fire she built. 

Dean huffed quietly to Castiel, "Well, she has her uses."

"She seems like a good person, Dean. I don't sense any ill will from her," Castiel replied.

Dean shrugged, "I just haven't had a good experience with witches."

Castiel responded, "Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel blinked his eyes as a memory floated back from his first meeting with the other Dean in the barn. 

Dean said, "You remembered something again. I can tell now. Your face is so expressive. I can always tell."

Castiel frowned and walked back into the other room. Dean followed him. Castiel looked out of the window at the moonlight. He smiled wistfully and he told Dean, "I rarely get to see moonlight because it's too dangerous back in Hallowell to leave the windows unguarded. I'm not used to being in a group. It's a different dynamic."

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "You got us now, Cas. Safety in numbers."

"Rowena is a useful addition. Besides that, Sam seems smitten with her."

Dean grimaced. "That's what I'm afraid of. She's too old for him."

Castiel smiled, "There's a much greater age difference between you and me. And he's an adult."

Dean grunted, "The difference is I'm not smitten." Castiel froze for a moment before looking back out of the window into the moonlight. A pained expression flitted across his face. Dean watched him for a moment concerned before asking quietly, "What's wrong, Cas?"

"I rather not talk about it, Dean."

"Did I say something wrong?" Dean pestered.

Castiel faced him. "I am fairly certain that I met you when you are older than you are now. Whatever thoughts or memories I have are not of you. Any feelings I have are not for you. It makes me uncertain. It's not that I forgot you. I forgot about another you, and you do not know me at all."

Dean looked at him perplexed. "I get that I'm not the guy you knew. But it's ok, we can have a do-over. Start the friendship over."

Castiel stared at the ground as if he was deep in thought. He weighed his words carefully before saying, "What if I told you that I think I loved the other Dean? What if I told you I think he returned my feelings?"

"But I'm not… I mean, I like you, Cas, but I don't really swing that way."

"And therein lies the problem. What if I do remember everything there is about the other you, and it turns out that our history just is too much to overcome? What I'm finding here with you and Sam now could be jeopardized. I didn't know I was lonely until you entered my life. I almost don't want to remember."

"We'll cross that bridge…"

"No, it's not that easy. Dean, there's something between us, some bond." A memory flashed in Castiel's mind of a hotel room where he told the brothers his bond with Dean was more profound. Emotion overwhelmed him and he sank to the floor with his back leaning against the wall.

Dean squatted next to him. "Cas, I can't tell you what is going to happen. I can't tell you what already happened. I can tell you that you are a part of us. You're the missing piece of a puzzle for us; both Sam and I feel that. You're family. We'll figure this out. One day at a time. One foot in front of the other. Capiche?"

Castiel said wearily, "I capiche." He looked up at the window above him and saw the stars twinkling in the moonlight. What had he done? What had he been willing to do? And how far was he willing to go now to get back what he'd lost?


End file.
